Mas alla del cielo
by anle moto
Summary: Estilo creepypasta.


Esto es el resultado de escuchar muchos creepypasta pokemon, espero les guste.

Una aclaracion, el juego es en un emulador solo así se me ocurrio hacerla.

**Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertencen, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

Espero junto a mis compañeros que la puerta se abra y nos escojan, me pregunto que será ahora ¿un chico o una chica? ¿A quien elegirá y quien se quedara? Bueno no importa.

La puerta del laboratorio se abre por fin y entra una chica que se llama Kari, ha elegido a cyndacuil su rival cuyo nombre es Matt a elegido a totodai, esta vez me toca a mi quedarme.

No importa, los veo partir y escucho sus palabras, _volveremos ya que seamos grande y fuertes, volveremos y no nos reconocerás_ son las misma frases de siempre, y me da risa saber que ellos volverán pero no como creen.

¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que me eligieron? Ya no lo recuerdo, suelto un suspiro y es en estos momentos que desearía ser como mis amigos, no estar conciente de nada, olvidar cada vez que termina…

Muevo la cabeza sacando la idea, si fuera como mis compañeros, la olvidaría y no quiero eso.

Aun recuerdo cuando la conocí, al igual que mis compañeros estaba emocionada por ser elegida, la puerta se abrió y una chica apareció se presento como Sharon y me eligió a mí, me puso de nombre Luna

Salimos del laboratorio y comenzamos nuestro viaje.

Mientras viajábamos nos enfrentamos a entrenadores y Pokemon por igual y yo ponía todo mi empeño, mi mayor deseo era que mi entrenadora estuviera orgullosa, pero… nada que hiciera lograba sacar una sonrisa de ella, su rostro sin emoción alguna siempre me acompañaba.

Un día me senté en la hierba esperando que Sharon se moviera, ya me había acostumbrado a que se mantuviera así por horas, la primera vez que lo hizo fue durante una batalla en la cual me aterre, ya que tenia miedo de que nuestro enemigo nos atacara, pero este no lo hizo, claro que fueron unos cuantos minutos; mientras miraba el cielo estrellado un Pokemon psíquico apareció, era un gardevoir, me levante y me puse en posición par proteger a mi entrenadora, pero ella sonrío y me dijo que no me haría daño, que el código estaba apagado en ese momento.

-¿Qué te pasa Chikorita?—pregunto

-Luna—exclame y ella me miro—mi nombre es Luna

-Es la primera vez que le pone nombre a uno—murmura y se alza de hombros-¿Qué te pasa Luna?

-Es que por más que me esfuerzo mi entrenadora no parece estar orgullosa de mí

-Ya veo eres uno de los nuestros, uno del grupo

-¿grupo?—pregunto -¿Cuál grupo?

-Lo que te diré, no deberás repetirlo ya que si lo haces te tiraran de a loco—yo solo asiento—bien, nosotros no existimos, pertenecemos al código de un juego conocido como Pokemon, esta humana no es mas que un títere de otro humano de mayor

Así me cuenta que ella al igual que yo estaba confundida de la actitud de su entrenador y que un día miro más allá del cielo y vio la verdad, vio al verdadero entrenador y escucho palabras como códigos, Hack, emuladores y demás. También escucho de aquellos que como nosotros se sentía incómodos y miraron mas allá, para hallarse aquella realidad que provoco locura en algunos y en otros depresión, de aquellos que modificaron el código para provocar terror psicológico en los demás, pero hubieron algunos que tuvieron suerte, muy pocos la verdad…

Nos quedamos todo ese tiempo platicando de esas historias, al final la gardevoir se fue no sin darme una advertencia _nunca mires mas allá del cielo_

Mi entrenadora comenzó a moverse y yo la seguí, pero siempre miraba de reojo al cielo, dos días después de aquella plática termine por ceder y mire más allá del cielo…

Una parte de mi quería pensar que la palabras que aquella Pokemon psíquica me dijo fueran mentiras, pero otras decía que era verdad.

Y no me queda más que aceptar que era verdad.

Ahí frente a nosotros se hallaba una chica…

Después de eso algunas cosas cambiaron si bien la que me acompañab no me animaba, la que estaba detrás de todo si lo hacia, la hacia orgullosa.

Sin saber por que la chica comenzó a abrirse conmigo, me contó que Sharon era su nombre, que el lugar donde jugaba era la computadora de su hermano que era Ricky, que si jugaba era por que su hermano y unos amigos le darían un premio y otras cosas, cuando ellas llegaba a llorar yo la consolaba a mi forma, ella siempre creyó que ella provocaba mi grito.

Así siguieron nuestras aventuras, yo evolucione, ganamos todas las batallas, derrotamos a nuestro enemigos, ganamos el torneo y a nuestro rival. Durante nuestro viaje conocimos a los legendarios, capturamos varios amigos, de hecho estábamos a punto de terminar la pokedex, cuando la marioneta de mi entrenadora real, comenzó a recorrer el lugar, aquello me extraño, ¿Por qué lo hacia?

Cuando llegamos al laboratorio ella puso mi stats y comenzó a hablar

-Bien Luna… este es el final-¿final? Entonces recordé aquella plática y la verdad a la que había olvidado temporalmente—bueno…gracias por ayudarme en este viaje…yo…lo siento—exclama mientras veo como comienza a llorar—por eso nunca me ha gustado jugado…siento que están vivos—murmura mientras se seca las lagrimas en ese instante se abre la puerta y se ven varios chicos entrar—bien a terminar esto

Así nos dirigimos a capturar el último Pokemon y una vez sus datos en el pokedex, los chicos comenzaron a felicitar a Sharon, pero ella se veía triste.

-Gracias por todo Luna, te quiero mucho

Después de esas palabras me dio mucho sueño, al despertar me encontré de nuevo en el laboratorio ya no era Meganium, era ahora de nuevo un chikorita y mis compañeros estaban de nuevo.

Sin pensarlo mucho salí del laboratorio y comencé a viajar hasta hallarme con Gardevoir, quien al verme negó con la cabeza pero me sonrío. Comenzamos a platicar y al escuchar el nombre de mi entrenadora se sorprendió. Me contó que cuando era parte del equipo siempre vio a la chica con una sonrisa, parecía que así como nosotros podíamos ver más allá del cielo, ellas miraba mas allá de la pantalla.

Nos despedimos y yo volví al laboratorio.

Desde entonces he visto partida tras partida, he visto como escogen a mis compañeros y a mi, nada cambia solo los compañeros de viaje y quien me elige, pero siempre es Ricky, quien me maneja, aun no pierdo la esperanza de ver de nuevo a Sharon, así mire al cielo y observe más allá…


End file.
